bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Gorast
Like all Makuta, Gorast once worked solely on creating new Rahi. Gorast was the ruler of the Tren Krom Peninsula, the Makuta that conquered the Visorak hordes, and was designated as "The Mistress of the Acid Falls." History Not much is known about her past except that after the defeat of the League of Six Kingdoms, she traveled with Mutran to the territory of Kalmah. She and Bitil were the first to side with Teridax after he overthrew Miserix and revealed his plan. On Teridax's order, Gorast and Icarax hunted down and killed all the Makuta who had initially sided with Miserix. She also at some point saved Vultraz secretly and told Mazeka to spread word of his "death". At some point and time, Gorast was said to have done battle with Tren Krom. Swamp of Secrets Gorast was later sent to Karda Nui to control Mata Nui's situation, and prevent the creation of any more Toa of Light by turning Av-Matoran into Shadow Matoran. She shape-shifted to blend in with the wildlife of the Swamp, but was mutated by the swamp and could not shape-shift back to her original form, plus, she has had to feed on the light of Rahi, until she found Gali in the swamp. She was about to drain Gali's light, but was ambushed by Onua, but later followed them to the Codrex, then united with her five brothers for the final battle. The Final Battle After Icarax tried to destroy the Codrex she, Vamprah and Mutran attacked to allow Mata Nui to be awoken. After Krika sided with Icarax, Gorast killed them both with her Kanohi mask power. Unfortunately for her, she was unable to escape before the energy storms (made by the Toa Ignika sacrificing himself) restarted and she was killed. Alternative Universe "The Kingdom" Gorast was absorbed by Teridax along with every other Makuta after Mata Nui died. Brothers in Arms Gorast, like the other Makuta, was created by the Great Beings. She and Icarax guard the Great Beings' fortress. Personality . Gorast was extremely violent and was very confident that the Plan would succeed. She went so far as to idolize Teridax for his cunning and intelligence. Abilities and traits Like all of the Mistika Makuta, the Pit Mutagen in the swamp took away her access to a handful of the 42 Kraata powers while in Karda Nui, including the ability to shapeshift. She also had to drain light from victims with her stinger to stay alive, and she needed to breathe air, unlike most other Makuta. Mask and weapons Gorast wore the Kanohi Felnas, the Mask of Disruption, which she used to make a Toa or any other being's power go crazy and rebound on themselves. She could not however, disrupt a Kanohi mask's power nor disrupt more than one power at a time. She used the stinger on her mask to leech light from beings. She also had four clawed arms, insect-like wings, and a Nynrah Ghostblaster. Set Information *Gorast has 51 pieces and her set number is 8695. *Gorast can also be combined with Radiak, although this has no storyline importance. *Gorast is the first canister set to have 4 arms. Trivia *Gorast was the last remaining female Makuta, the others died on missions, rebelled, or were killed by Teridax's supporters. *Gorast was the first non-Toa female canister set. *Gorast's name was probably came from the word "gore". Appearances *''Brothers in Arms'' *''The Mutran Chronicles'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Comic 13: Swamp of Shadows'' *''Comic 14: Endgame *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' Category:2008 Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Deceased Characters Category:Matoran Universe